Nightmares
by YamiKokoro
Summary: A series of one-shots: The Shaman King cast's nightmares! Rated K plus, but rating may change later on. Probably not, but who knows.
1. Yoh's Nightmare

Hi guys! Yeah, I know that I'm supposed to be writing other things... But I can't help myself! I love writing a few things at once!

Anyway, I'm making a new series of one-shots called 'Nightmares' which is basically just a collection of everyone's nightmares. This is Yoh's. And, yes, Anna is OOC here, but that's on purpose. Thanks, no flames, please. Oh, and I don't own Shaman King.

By the way, usually when things are in _italics, _it means that those are thoughts. Unless it's just one word in a sentence.

* * *

><p>Yoh turned around in bed. He whimpered every few minutes, showing signs of distress. His eyes, however, were closed. It was around 2 AM on a Saturday morning. Yoh twisted and turned as horrible visions entered his mind.<p>

Yoh woke up. He looked outside. Surprisingly, it was light outside. He wondered why Anna didn't wake him up. He looked at the clock on his bedside- it read 11:47.

* * *

><p>Yoh cautiously walked out of bed. He walked downstairs.<p>

"Anna?" He called. No answer.

_What's wrong? Was Anna abducted by aliens?_ Yoh thought.

"Anna?" He called out again.

"Yoh?" A feminine voice answered. Yoh walked towards the voice eagerly.

"There you are, Anna! Where-" Yoh cut off. His eyes popped out as he saw Anna preparing something in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Yoh?" She asked.

"N-nothing. Why are you making breakfast? Isn't that my job?" He asked.

"I thought that I can do something for you, too. You always make it for me without complaining. I should be more thankful." Anna replied happily.

"Oh… OK." Yoh said. He was still surprised.

"Well, go on, sit down! I'm gonna serve you breakfast!" She giggled. Yoh nervously sat down at the table. Anna walked over, carrying pancakes, and set them down in front of Yoh.

"Eat up!" She said. Yoh eagerly took some pancaked onto his plate and stuffed them into his mouth. As he chewed, a horrible thought came into his head.

"Anna… are these poisoned?" He cried. Anna looked at him. Yoh could tell she was hurt.

"No! Why would you think that?" She asked, close to tears. Yoh looked at her, startled. This wasn't the Anna he knew.

"Pancakes are, you know, so American… And we always eat rice for breakfast…. I thought it was suspicious…" Yoh mumbled.

"Oh, silly Yoh!" Anna cried. She threw her arms around him and spoon-fed him more pieces of pancakes.

"Anna? Do you want me to go get the groceries while I train?" Yoh called.

"What?" Anna asked, popping into the room.

"You know… While you make me run my 50km today, I could get groceries. You always make me do that." Yoh explained.

"What are you talking about, Yoh? We have all of the groceries here. I woke up early to get them this morning. And what evil demon would make you run 50km a day?" She asked, startled. Yoh stared at her strangely.

_What day is it again? June 25… So this isn't an April Fool's joke… And Anna is too tough to get abducted by aliens and get replaced. So… maybe I should just accept the fact that she's a nice person!_ Yoh thought.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Yoh asked.

"Do you want to watch a movie together?" Anna asked.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Yoh asked.

"Anything you want to." Anna replied happily.

"Um… Let's watch Lee Bailong's last movie!" Yoh said.

"That's great! I l-o-v-e Lee Bailong's movies!" Anna said, and skipped over to the TV.

"Yoh… can I hold your hand?" Anna asked. The movie just begun, and they were only on the first scene.

"Why?" Yoh asked.

"I'm scared…" She said. Yoh sighed.

"Nothing happened yet, Anna." He said.

"But still…" Anna whimpered. Yoh let her hold his hand. They watched the movie for a while longer.

"Yoh! I didn't know that this movie was so violent!" She cried, putting her eyes in front of her face.

"But Anna… It was only a slap… You do that all the time." Yoh reminded her.

"I don't slap people!" Anna protested. "It looks like it hurts…"

By the end of the movie, Anna was literally hiding her face in Yoh's hair and hugging him at the same time.

"Is it over yet?" She asked, opening one eye.

"Yes, it's over." Yoh replied.

"Great! What do you want to do now?" She asked happily.

"I want to have some alone time. I'm gonna go listen to music, OK?" He said. Anna nodded eagerly. Yoh pulled his headphones over his ears, and put on his favorite Bob music..

He listened to it for a while. Suddenly, he realized that Anna had her left ear pressed against his right headphone. She was humming along the Bob music.

"Um… Anna? What are you doing?" He asked. There was no doubt- Yoh was creeped out.

"I'm listening to music with you." She said.

"But I want to be alone!" He cried. Anna's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't love me?" She asked.

"N-no! It's not that! I want you to be back to your old self! I'll endure the pain! But I can't live with you like this!" Yoh cried. Anna's eyes started watering.

"I knew it! You don't love me!" She cried. Hot tears rolled down her face.

"Anna!" Yoh said. He tried reasoning with her, but nothing worked.

The room started twisting and turning. Everything became mumbled up.

"I love you, Yoh! I want to be with you forever! Don't you want that, too?" Anna yelled, crying.

"N-o-o-o-o!" Yoh cried. Anna ran towards him with a large bucket of water. She poured the ice-cold water onto Yoh.

* * *

><p>Anna threw ice-cold water onto the sleeping Yoh.<p>

"Time to wake up, Yoh. Go make me breakfast. Then run 60km around the neighborhood. You have 3 minutes to get ready." She said, and walked out of the door.

Yoh sat up in his bed, still sweating from the nightmare. He looked at his bedside clock. 4:30. He smiled.

_It's good to have the old Anna back._


	2. Chocolove's Nightmare

Hi guys! Sorry that it took me a long time to update- but it was hard to think of ideas- and jokes! And... I don't have an idea for the next one, so it might take some time, too. Well... I have one for Faust, but I really don't want to write it- it's too mean. So I might not. Anyway, enjoy my one-shot! And by the way... if you don't understand some of the jokes, you can ask me. I'll explain them.

* * *

><p>Chocolove was turning around in his bed in the middle of the night, moaning. His sleep wasn't very pleasant- for his mind was clouded with terrible images playing over, and over, and over again.<p>

"Hey guys! Wanna hear my new joke?" Chocolove asked his friends. He expected a cold 'no' from Ren and HoroHoro and a clueless 'sure' from Yoh.

"Well, too bad. I'm going to say it anyway." Chocolove said, puffing out his chest.

"OK! Go on, Choco!" Yoh said happily.

"Don't call me that!" Chocolove cried. Yoh laughed.

"Just tell the joke, already." Ren said. Chocolove nodded.

"Why didn't the tomato win the race? … Because it couldn't _ketchup_!" Chocolove cried. No one said anything for a while. They were still processing the joke in their head. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Chocolove, your jokes are so-o-o-o funny! HAHAHAHA!" Yoh laughed.

Chocolove's eyes widened. The whole room- Yoh, Ryu, Faust, Manta, even HoroHoro and Ren- were laughing their heads off. Chocolove had never managed to make anyone laugh- excluding Tamao and Pirika, of course- and he was sure that he wouldn't succeed this time, either. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, God…" he whispered, crying tears of joy.

Later that evening…

"Hey guys, do you wanna hear another joke?" Chocolove asked everyone before dinner (which was Chinese food again). Everyone nodded enthusiastically. Chocolove smiled.

"What did 0 say to 8? … Nice belt!" Chocolove cried. "Get it? Nice belt?"

"A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed, letting the Chinese food fall out of their mouths and onto their laps.

Chocolove beamed. He decided to take the chance to try another joke on his friends.

"What's brown and sticky? … A stick!" Chocolove cried. Everyone in the room laughed even more- that they almost got six-packs.

Chocolove smiled more. This was the best day of his life.

Chocolove lay in bed in his team's room. He could still hear Yoh, Faust and Ryu laughing at his jokes from earlier today, even though they were in another room. Ren and HoroHoro kept bursting out laughing every few moments. It felt great- but it got a bit annoying after a while. Chocolove tried to ignore all the laughter and try to sleep, but it was near impossible.

"You look tired, Chocolove." Yoh said the next morning. Chocolove nodded. He had not gotten a wink of sleep that night- the giggles kept him awake.

"Maybe telling a joke would lift your spirits up?" Ryu suggested. Chocolove shrugged. It was worth a try.

"Why did the baby monster put his dad in the freezer? … He wanted a _frozen pop_!" Chocolove said wearily. Everyone burst into laughter. After 10 minutes of trying to calm them down, Chocolove finally succeeded.  
>"So, did that make you feel better, Chocolove?" Yoh asked. Chocolove smiled weakly and nodded. He was still tired- but it sure made him feel better.<p>

"Pass me the rice, please." Chocolove said to HoroHoro.

HoroHoro stared at him for a while. Then he burst out laughing, along with everyone else.  
>"Hey, what's so funny?" asked a very confused Chocolove.<br>"You… haha…. Said… heehee… pass the… bwahaha…. Rice!" HoroHoro managed to choke out.

"And what's so funny about that?" Chocolove asked.

"I… heehee… don't know! Haha… It's just so…. Bwahaha…. Funny!" HoroHoro laughed. Chocolove shrugged. He got up and got the rice himself.

Later…

Everyone stared at the battle between X-1 and The Niles. Jeanne had already killed all three members.

"Did you guys see that? That Iron Girl just killed the Niles!" Chocolove cried. He was really worried.

Everyone stared at him again, biting their lower lips. But it didn't work for a long time. They erupted with laughter like a volcano. Chocolove stared at them.  
>"Guys, this is a serious matter! I'm not joking around!" Chocolove cried.<p>

No one answered him- they just continued laughing. They received many strange and dirty looks from those who were watching. Chocolove looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Come on guys, if you're going to laugh like that, we should be somewhere else." Chocolove mumbled, leading his companions outside of the ring. Of course, they erupted with more laughter. After around 20 minutes they calmed down. As they approached the inn in where they were staying, a burst of flame appeared in front of them. Hao stepped out of it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hao!" Lyserg cried (who suddenly appeared with the group- don't ask how)

"Yes, it's me, Lyserg Diethel." Hao smirked. He turned around and looked at Chocolove. "You…. Are going to pay!"

Hao's Spirit of Fire appeared behind him. It hit Chocolove right in the chest. He fell on the ground, bleeding. Hao disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as he had appeared (although Chocolove was too busy trying not to die to notice).

"_What did he mean by_ pay_?" _Chocolove thought. "_What did I do to him?_"

Then, Chocolove realized that he was bleeding- badly.  
>"Faust! Yoh! HoroHoro! Ren! Someone! Help me, I'm dying!" Chocolove spluttered.<p>

In less then half a second later, Yoh, HoroHoro, Ren, Ryu, Manta and Faust burst out laughing again.

"You're SO funny, Chocolove!" Yoh cried.

"Guys! Please, I'm not joking!" Chocolove cried. But he only succeeded in making them laugh even harder.

"I'm… dying…." Chocolove said weakly. No one noticed- they were having a much too merry time.

Slowly, Chocolove closed his eyes. His body turned cold and numb. A last wisp of breath escaped his lips. But everyone only laughed, and they went back to their inn.

Chocolove felt the familiar poke on his nose. He awoke with a start. His eyes flickered open.  
>"Geez! Will you ever shut up? How can you tell stupid jokes even while you're <em>asleep<em>?" Ren shouted angrily.

Chocolove smiled. It was much better this way.


End file.
